Reciprocate
by HiddenMagic421
Summary: "She haunted his mind night and day. Ikuto knew she liked Tadase but didn't she feel anything for him? He had to know." Ikuto visits Amu to find out her feelings. Rated T for a reason. Slight Ikutau bashing. Full summary inside!


Summary: Takes place after Episode 29 (manga ch.18) "She haunted his thoughts night and day, but something bothered him. Had she been telling the truth? He knew she was still crushing on Tadase but did she really feel nothing for him? The thought was enough to depress him. Ikuto looked down at the Dumpty key clutched in his hand. He had to know." Ikuto goes to visit Amu and discover how she feels about him. MAJOR Amuto fluffiness with a hint of Miru and slight Ikutau bashing.

Warnings: Fluffiness and Ikutau bashing.

Spoilers: If your not up to Ep.29 (manga ch.18) turn back now! (unless you don't care about spoilers)

Couple: Amuto

Author's Note / Story Behind the Story: I just recently started watching Shugo Chara, and by recently I mean last weekend when all my friends were out of town for memorial day and I was all by myself. I became an Amuto shipper the instant he put his hand inside her pocket :) ( Tadamu = :P). I just finished season 1 today... be quiet! So what if I made it through 51 episodes during this academic plague of end of the year homework. I have a life, I swear I do! *sits in the corner and pouts* Anyway, my brain exploded when Utau kissed Ikuto and I found out they were siblings. *cough* INCEST! *cough* I was pacing around my kitchen ranting things like, "DISGUSTING!", "What a weirdo!", and "It's Luke and Leia all over again!" Then I channeled my feelings into my writing and this one shot popped into my brain. I really hope you guys like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. :(

* * *

The bristles flew swiftly across his pearl white teeth. Ikuto scrubbed harder until his gums bled. He wanted her taste out of his mouth! He looked at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror while recalling what had happened that afternoon and he felt a shiver of disgust go down his spine. It was just so wrong! She was his sister! He scrubbed harder as his mind brought up the feeling of Utau's tongue shoving it's way into his mouth. Another shiver passed. Ikuto spit into the sink and reached over to grab the toothpaste for about the sixteenth time, but when he picked it up he realized that it was empty. _'Damn,'_ he thought running a hand through his indigo locks.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle and looked over on the marble counter to see Yoru sitting on a tissue box holding up one of his cat paws to stifle his laughter. "So you finally ran out?"

Ikuto glared at his chara and walked out of the bathroom that connected to his room. He couldn't deny that the mere memory of the taste still echoed in his mind and in his mouth. For a brief moment he considered going down the hall and asking Utau for her toothpaste but that thought died before it even really had a chance to live. That was a suicide mission and it just wasn't worth it. He turned out the light in his room and settled on his bed. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Yoru settling himself in his egg on the bedside table with a content sigh. Ikuto hadn't bothered to change out of his black school uniform. He was too exhausted. He had been busy all day today and then last night he had been running around doing Easter's dirty work and cleaning up their messes.

When his brain drifted to Easter thoughts of a certain pink haired girl began to enter his mind. This was not abnormal at all, in the recent months since he had met her she had frequently been the center of the alley cat's thoughts as well as his dreams. She was supposed to be his enemy. But she plagued his thoughts. Ikuto looked down onto the floor by the foot of his twin bed and grabbed the diamond Dumpty key that was tied around his violin case. He laid back down on the bed and just stared at the key watching as the luminescent full moon shined on it through his window, throwing out sparkles upon colliding with the key. The key that went to Amu's Humpty lock.

He sighed. _'Amu...',_ He didn't know what it was about this girl that intrigued him so much. She was so unlike anyone he had ever encountered before. He couldn't get her out of his head. No matter how hard he tried he would constantly find his thoughts drifting to her smile, her surprising personality, her glowing golden orbs, or the cute blush that coated her cheeks, which was what drove him to tease her so much. He smirked just thinking about it now. At first he had tried desperately to distance himself from her but it couldn't be helped. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and he was just starting to realize why. Ikuto clenched his eyes shut.

There was one thing that bothered him though. What she had said earlier that day in the park...

_"I'm not interested in Ikuto!"_

His eyes snapped open. Had she been telling the truth? Did she really not feel the same? He knew she was still crushing on Tadase but did she really feel nothing at all for him? The thought was enough to make him depressed and he felt a sudden sinking sensation in his heart. Ikuto look back down at the Dumpty key which was still clutched in his right hand.

He had to know.

Ikuto put the key in the pocket of his black pants, lifted himself out of bed and opened his bedroom window. He paused wondering if he should wake Yoru when suddenly he heard a voice from the bedside table call out, "Hey Ikuto where're you going, nye?" Apparently he wasn't as fast asleep as Ikuto had originally thought. Without answering, he jumped out the window and onto the roof. He waited until Yoru flew out before he took to jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with cat like grace.

It didn't take long for him to get to Amu's house, he doubted she was aware of it but he only lived a few measly miles away. He landed on the branch of a tree in her yard, his blue locks blowing in the night breeze. Ikuto was just about to make the leap from the branch to her roof when a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked over to see Amu standing outside her front door talking with none other than Tadase. Ikuto let out a low catlike hiss as he saw Amu smile at something Tadase said to her.

"Calm down, Ikuto or else Kiseki will sense us," Yoru whispered from his spot on his master's shoulder. Ikuto saw Tadase's regal chara was looking from left to right, surveying his surroundings. Thankfully the tree's spring leaves kept him out of sight. He stayed quiet but narrowed his eyes at the young blonde boy on the ground.

_'Are they on a date,' _he wondered. Ikuto started hissing again until Yoru shushed him. He knew he had to stay silent if he wanted Tadase to leave. If they discovered him now it would just lead to trouble. Still... he didn't like the idea of Tadase on a date with Amu. It made him feel like something slimy was squirming around in his gut. He tried to push the idea from his mind.

They only talked for about five more minutes but it might as well have been a half hour. _'Shouldn't he have left by now? Isn't it past his bed time, or something',_ he thought, the words dripping with resentment even in his own head. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw Tadase wave goodnight and Amu walked into the house, her three charas floating behind her. Ikuto waited until Tadase was far enough away and then jumped onto the shingled roof of Amu's house. Ikuto grabbed onto the edge of the roof to make sure he wouldn't fall, hung his head over the rim of it and looked through the sliding glass door of her balcony.

Amu was already in her room preparing for bed. She was wearing pink pajama pants with red hearts along with a black tank top and brushing her rosette colored hair. He hardly ever saw her with her hair completely down no clips or anything in it. _'It looks good down. Shiny and silky. She should wear it down more often,'_ he concluded. He saw her lips moving and knew she must be talking to her charas. She turned off her bedroom light, which would have left the room in darkness if it weren't for the lamp on her bedside table.

"Goodnight, Amu-chan!", Ran yelled as she settled into her pink egg.

"Night, you guys," Amu said as she sat down on her bed and moved to turn out her lamp.

Her hand was on the light chord when a silky voice spoke up, "Don't I get a goodnight?" Her heart jumped in her chest and she let out an alarmed squeak. Ikuto was standing at the foot of her bed, his chara hovering behind his shoulder. _'She needs to be more aware of her surroundings.'_

"You almost gave me a heart attack! How did you even get in here!" she yelled.

"You should really locked your balcony door. Some weirdo could break in." He said seriously, then sat down at the end of her bed.

Amu glared at him. "You mean like you!"

Ikuto crawled over to where she was on the bed and gave her a mock pout, "Aw, you're hurting my feelings. I only came to say goodnight to you," He said. His body hovering over the lower half of hers and his face about two inches away. Amu blushed wildly. _'There it is,'_ he thought, referring to her blush, _'so cute.'_

"Amu-chan! What's wrong!, desu" Suu asked as she and Ran appeared, after hearing her scream.

Yoru floated over to Amu's charas. "Calm down it's just us, nye," he said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?," Ran asked.

Yoru shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess Ikuto just wanted to talk to Amu." Miki appeared out of her egg a grouchy look on her face.

"Ehhh, Why is everyone being so loud," she grumbled.

Yoru chuckled and flew over to Miki, who was still sitting in the bottom half of her blue, spade egg. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said with a laugh. Miki blushed bright crimson.

Meanwhile, Amu's mind had frozen and all she could think was, _'So... close...'_, she panicked. She needed distance. Amu tried to push him off or kick him, her legs flailed about wildly in an attempt to make him move away.

This was all in vain however since Ikuto was so much bigger than her. He just chuckled but put a larger distance between their faces. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked

Amu just glared at him while Ikuto smirked. This little staring contest went on for several minutes. Then Ikuto's keen nose picked up a coppery scent. _'Blood...?'_ His eyes widened. He lifted the covers off of the lower half of her body, despite Amu's protests.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing!"

Ikuto ignored her. Sure enough there was a large red blood stain making itself known in the middle of her thigh. His mind started to panic.

Amu finally noticed what it was he was looking at and sighed. "Darn..." She pulled her leg out from under the cat boy and began rolling up her pink pajama pant leg. Ikuto's eyes widened even further at the sight of the nasty gash on her leg. "...How?" Then something occurred to him. "Did Kiddy King do that to you!" He ground his teeth together. _'I swear I will rip him apart with my claws,' _Ikuto thought.

Amu looked at him with obvious surprise, "What? NO! Of course not! We were fighting some X Eggs after school and I had a nasty fall. Tadase was walking me home from the hospital. I had to get stitches, which _you_ made me reopened!"

Ikuto calmed down slightly. He saw Amu move to get out of bed and grabbed her by the wrist. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to get some stuff to re-clean this and bandage it," she said.

He pulled her back down into the bed, "No your not, let me do it." Before she could protest he was out the door and then a few seconds later he stuck his head back inside. "Where are the bandages exactly?"

Amu sighed, "There's a first aid kit under the sick in the bathroom down the hall. But be quiet! If my parents hear you I'm dead!"

"I'll be as quiet as a cat," he said and disappeared into the hall again. Amu rolled her eyes.

Ikuto returned several minutes later with bandages, a bowl of hot water, and a wash cloth. He put the water on her bedside table and placed the wash cloth in it. Ikuto got back on top of her and pulled her leg down so it was at eye level with his face. He reached over, pulled the wash cloth out of the water and put it on her leg. Amu was blushing like crazy at the sight of him treating her cut with such an absorbed look on his face. She reached for the cloth. "Here let me-"

"I'm doing it!" Ikuto said. Raising his voice and cutting her off. Amu stared at him in shock as he went back to his task. Ikuto was always teasing her. Constantly for his own amusement but for the brief moment that his eyes had met hers she had seen true concern ringing in his sapphire irises. He was really worried about her, even though it was just a little gash.

He began mumbling under his breath softly. Amu could barley make out what he was saying. She caught the words Idiot, Clumsy, and something that sounded like, "Needs to be more careful".

Amu laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes trying to relax. It wasn't that hard until she felt the washcloth be replaced by something hot and wet in a completely different way. It almost felt like someone was...

Her eyes immediately popped open and she looked down at Ikuto in shock. "Are you _licking_ me!"

Said man paused in the middle of stroking her thigh with his tongue. "I'm cleaning it." he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Amu tried to squirm out from under him again only to be stopped by the iron grip he had on her hips. He looked her dead in the eyes, "Stop moving." The serious tone of his normally teasing voice made Amu halt all movement immediately. "You'll make it open up again." He said, then bent down and continued to clean her gash with his tongue.

Amu could only watch with wide eyes. _'Just like a real cat,'_ a voice in the back of her mind said. Amu's face was currently ten shades of red and her muscles were tensed.

All four charas were watching the exchange from the desk with shocked faces. Suu was the first to recover. "Awww, it's so sweet."

"The love affair continues", Miki mumbled under her breath.

Amu slowly began to relax under Ikuto's treatment. If she was being honest with herself she had to admit she kinda liked it. It was impossible not to feel safe when Ikuto was around her. Whenever they were alone like this it was the only time Amu was able to just be herself. Unlike when she was at school or even at home and she had to put on her "cool and spicy" or her "big sister" act. Then when she was with the guardians she was able to be more open but... she wasn't able to completely be herself, but when she was with Ikuto... she never had to hide behind a mask.

"Someone's enjoying herself." Ikuto's velvet voice whispered in her ear.

Amu opened her eyes not even having realized she had closed them. She looked down at her thigh to see that Ikuto had successfully bandaged up her cut. Amu pulled her pant leg back down. Then she realized how close he was again. "G-Get off.", Amu stuttered and successfully pushed the unsuspecting Ikuto off her and on to the other side of the bed.

"Aww, don't be so cold. After all I did to take care of you." His trademark smirk painted itself across his handsome face again. "You were blushing the whole time. Did you enjoy my little treatment?"

Amu looked away from him and crossed her arms, "N-No! Of course not!"

Ikuto chuckled. His head was reeling with everything that had just happened. He had loved the feeling and tastes of her soft milky skin under her tongue. Amu didn't know it but he had been licking her much longer than necessary. He just couldn't himself, she tasted so sweet. Ikuto shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. He was here for a reason.

Amu was still pouting. He was back to his teasing perverted self. "Why are you here anyway? Did you really just come here to amuse yourself." She asked, knowing that was usually the reason he gave.

Ikuto grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. "No... I... I wanted to see you."

His voice told Amu he was being completely serious again. She felt her face burn up as his fingers tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. "Why?", she asked. Her voice a soft whisper.

Ikuto smiled at her. Not a smirk. A true genuine smile. He put his forehead against hers and looked right into her tawny eyes. "You make me... happy", he whispered.

Amu couldn't breathe. She could feel the erratic beating of her heart, it was so loud, she wondered why he couldn't hear it. Her mind went blank. It was like nothing in the world existed except him and his beautiful sapphire eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in. "Ikuto..."

The midnight blue haired boy's eyes lit up at the look he saw in the depth of her gaze. He felt his heart become lighter. He saw it. Right there, in her eyes. He knew what it was because it was the same look Yoru mocked him for having after his meetings with Amu.

She felt something for him.

Ikuto looked at the neon clocked on Amu's table. The red digital lights told him it was already fifteen minutes past midnight._ 'She has school tomorrow...',_ he reminded himself. He was so tempted to stay but it was time to leave. He had already gotten what he had come for.

Ikuto looked back at Amu, "It's late," was all he said before he moved away. Amu felt sheer disappointment wash over her, not that she would ever admit it, but Ikuto noticed the way her eyes fell and inside he was smiling,_ 'She wants me to stay.'_ He leaned back down, his lips on her ear, causing a brief shiver from the girl next to him. "Sweet dreams, Amu". He kissed her softly on the forehead then stood up and called out to Yoru. "We're leaving."

Yoru waved goodbye to Miki who he had been talking to ever since Ran and Suu had fallen asleep some time ago. "See yeah, nye." Yoru said, winking at Miki and making her cheeks redden.

Ikuto threw Amu one last smile and then walked out the balcony door. He jumped onto the roof and began his alley cat route back to his own house. "Ikuto you have that look on you face again", Yoru said with a chuckle.

"I know," was the only response his master gave. Ikuto's feet felt lighter and he couldn't help but smile. He felt like he had just had his deepest wish granted by the embryo. He pulled the Dumpty key out of his pocket and stared at it. His mind started listing off all the great things about Amu again. Ikuto stopped in mid-step and immediately changed courses. He ignored Yoru's startled cry asking where they were going.

In the light of the glowing full moon, he made his way to the park. Ikuto walked over to his usual spot and put the key back in his pocket. He took out his violin and began to play a new song. Turning his new discovery and the feeling it ignited in him into a beautiful, poetic melody. The notes of his song rang through the air.

Amu was a treasure, he realized. A treasure that only he had the key to unlock. It might not happen tonight, or tomorrow, but somehow he knew it was going to happen. Ikuto smiled again, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sound of his bow on the strings of his violin.

_-Fin-_

* * *

Did you like it? I have another Shugo Chara one-shot idea in my head (and probably more than that if I thought hard enough) I'll start work on my second Shugo Chara one-shot soon. Stay tuned :)

Feedback is what keeps writers going. Just because a story is not multi-chaptered doesn't mean you shouldn't review. It encourages authors to write and makes their day. Just tell your thoughts and make suggestions. You help someone grow in their writing skills with you two cents. Even so much as an, "awesome," helps out. When you think of it your two cents is more like a crisp twenty dollar bill. Inspiration is what gets a writer started but encouragement keeps them going. So please review :)

============Click The Button===========


End file.
